


A new apartment and some jealousy

by Pinkiiie



Series: Days we remember [3]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Heartbreak, Malec, Moving, camille is a bitch, don't know how to tag, fixed heartbreak, jimon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 09:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1643432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkiiie/pseuds/Pinkiiie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And Alec figured that normally Magnus' customers didn't yell like that at him no matter how upset they got. Really, how mad could you get over the wrong fabric choice?<br/>Two steps at a time got him up to the third floor quickly and he could see from where he stood that the door was halfway open, no wonder the voices were so loud.<br/>"You're a dick, Magnus bane. A real dick."<br/>"No, I have a dick but that isn't the point you heartless and selfish bitch."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A new apartment and some jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Another Malec installment in the series :D   
> Feel free to point out typos and grammatical errors!  
> Enjoy! :D

"Where should I put this?"

Alec took one look at the box that Jace held in his arms before pointing towards the small room that they had decided would be Magnus' workroom. It was too small for most purposes but big enough for his boyfriend's designer space.

"In there."  he said, undoubtedly smiling like a fool as he carried a box labeled 'Pans, pots and kitchen-thingies' towards the kitchen. All the furniture had already been carried up and placed the way they wanted it. Not without sweat, tears and curses though. Izzy had been very close to ripping someone's head off when her nail broke. Alec never thought he would say it but thank god for Izzy's boyfriend Meliorn. The guy was an arrogant ass most of the time but he really could calm Izzy down.

Actually, thank god for both his siblings and their respective others. Even if most Izzy did was complaining. And Jimon's friend Clary of course. Jimon being Jace and Simon. The nickname had been provided by Magnus of course and no one ever said the name to their faces. Simon would die blushing and Jace would make them pay for it for weeks! But Clary was a nice girl and she did carry the boxes that must have weighed twice what she did.

Anyways, him and Magnus would still be trying to get the TV-bench inside if it weren't for them all having helped them out. For that, he made a mental note to himself; when both Izzy and Jace left the nest he would help them move out and in without complaining.

They had been dating for about a year when Magnus had asked him to move in with him. No, it was actually exactly a year. He had asked him on their anniversary over a home-cooked dinner and champagne. Alec hadn't hesitated to say yes and a week after that they had found a nice apartment in Brooklyn that wasn't too far away from the café where Alec worked, only a fifteen minute walk. He didn't even need to take the subway.

It was nice. It was fresh. It was theirs. His and Magnus' apartment. Their own place. He already adored it. Him and Clary had repainted the whole thing though, the girl having treated their walls as huge canvases and gone full-fletched artist on them. Their apartment was absolutely _perfect._

A pair of arms wrapped themselves around his waist, nails painted in a bright and glittery shade of lilac. A breath tickled his ear and skin as he instinctively turned his head towards the lips pressing down on his throat, a smile having spread quickly across his face.

"Earth to Alec... Where did you go, baby? You just stared into the cabinets you know. No fair of you to take a break while the rest of us work our butts off." Magnus gave him a little peck on the lips and Alec chuckled slightly before turning around, sneaking his arms around his boyfriend's neck.

"I was just imagining you and me, alone together later when everyone has left... we would be lying in _our_ new bed curled up together and kissing each other and doing a whole lot of other stuff too." he grinned, giving Magnus a quick kiss while it was the other's turn to chuckle.

"I kind of like that plan. I like it a lot. I'm guessing none of us will have clothes on and-"

"Are you two going to stand there all day? Come on, there are like seven more boxes so get your cuddling asses down those stairs and haul them up." Clary stood in the doorway, hands on her hips as she glared at them like they were ill-behaved children. They parted quickly under that glare, at least Alec did and he did it with cheeks flushed crimson as he darted around Clary's small body to get one of those boxes. The blush grew when in the background he heard the female scold Magnus and the latter merely laughing at it.

~ ~ ~

When the boxes were all hauled up in the rooms they belonged in and they had managed to get out some silverware, plates and glasses from the kitchen box one found the whole gang around the dinner table that Alec had insisted that they needed for moments like these, with boxes of Chinese food from the restaurant across the streets.

"Alright, alright. Most embarrassing moment? And when I say most embarrassing moment I mean EVER." Simon looked completely serious as he stabbed his fork through a piece of chicken. "How about Jace goes first, hm?" he suggested with a goofy grin while the rest of the table murmured and nodded in agreement, eyes pointed at Jace that glowered at the bespectacled male.

None the less, Jace slung an arm around said boy's shoulders and shrugged. "I guess the most embarrassing moment would be when I walked in on Izzy having sex with Meliorn." he gave the pair an amused look as Clary who sat next to him snorted in amusement. Alec himself gave a horrid grimace as the whole table could hear him mutter 'too much information, that's my sister too'. Meliorn had merely raised a well plucked eyebrow and wrapped an arm around Isabelle's waist with a way too smug smirk on his lips.

They each take a turn, laughing at the humiliating pieces that are shared around the table. Clary having burped in the face of one of her mom's clients, Izzy puking into a trashcan during class, Meliorn screwing up at work, Simon admitting to Jace managing getting him into a skirt, Alec calling his boss 'mom' and Magnus dancing on a table while being drunk as hell. Although, Alec have seen Magnus dance both in public and more in private and he can't even begin to comprehend how that would be embarrassing. Magnus was gorgeous when he danced.

It didn't stop there though. More of these questions was asked, everything from 'Worst day ever' to 'What to buy if you had endless of money' and soon it was the old classic: 'first time'. Everyone shared, at least the name, to the group. Jace and Alec covering their ears when Isabelle just had to share her story about a guy named Sebastian, which Meliorn must have heard about before because the guy didn't even twitch!

Yes, everyone shared at least the name of their first one until they got to Alec. The blue-eyed young man blushed, red blazing his cheeks as he averted his eyes and bit his lip. He writhed under their stares and eventually cracked under the pressure when he with a bemused and humiliated moan croaked out "Magnus."

He was teased. Relentlessly so. But it was worth it, it really was. Worth it for the look he got from Magnus, adoring and full of love and maybe a hint of lust.

_Definitely_ lust.

They were going to have a lot of fun once the rest of the gang left them alone. Magnus gaze sure made that promise.

The teasing was all at once not that bad

~ ~ ~

The voices floating down the stairs were loud and angry and they made Alec stop by the first step, brows furrowed in confusion.

One of the voices was definitely Magnus' but the other one, a feminine one, Alec could swear he had never heard before. Maybe it was a client.

It was unusual but not unheard of that Magnus greeted customers at home. Mostly he greeted them at the small shop he had, also located at a walking distance from their apartment. During their year at the apartment, only a handful had ever been greeted there.

And Alec figured that normally Magnus' customers didn't yell like _that_ at him no matter how upset they got. Really, how mad could you get over the wrong fabric choice?

Two steps at a time got him up to the third floor quickly and he could see from where he stood that the door was halfway open, no wonder the voices were so loud.

"You're a dick, Magnus bane. A real dick."

"No, I _have_ a dick but that isn't the point you heartless and selfish _bitch._ "

Alec stared wide eyed in front of him once in the inside the apartment. He had just closed the door and barely gotten out of his jacket. He merely kicked his shoes off and went inside, eyes still wide as he found his boyfriend in the living room.

Magnus was sitting on the hot pink couch, looking almost unbelievably smug.

At least until his golden-green eyes fell on Alec. When that happened he just looked terrified.

The blonde woman in expensive looking clothes with her back to Alec must have noticed Magnus' focus being stolen because she turned around and glared at the blue eyes boy still staring.

With an insulted huff she picked up her purse from the coffee-table. "This is not over Magnus." she growled, glaring one last time at the designer before stomping past Alec. He almost needed to throw himself out of her way not to get trampled!

The door shut after her with a loud bang and Alec, whose stare had followed her back until it was gone, turned his focus back to Magnus. His eyebrow shot up into his hairline as he crossed his arms over his chest, demanding an explanation to the spectacle he had just witnessed and heard this instant.

Magnus gave him a smile. Alec recognized it as his boyfriend's very own 'avoiding'-smile. "A rich snotty investor that wanted to buy the studio. She's asked a few times before so she's currently quite agitated. Nothing to worry about love. Okay?"

Not okay. Alec knew he was lying.

But Magnus only lied whenever it was absolutely necessary. At least deemed it absolutely necessary. And Alec was way too tired and hungry to care about it right now. "How about spaghetti today? And meatballs?" he gave a smile to his boyfriend and Magnus nodded, getting off the couch.

Alec was soon enveloped by strong arms and small kisses were pressed to the hollow of his throat as his cheeks colored red.

Chuckling he grabbed Magnus' cheeks in his hands, cradling them as he kissed him lovingly.

"Come now, there will be plenty of time for that once I've gotten some dinner. Unlike you I've been working all day and I'm starving!"

"Hey! I've worked too" his pout was adorable.

"Of course you have, Mag."

His boyfriend gave an insulted huff and started to rant about what he had done during the day all while Alec started on dinner, smiling like a love-smitten teenager.

~ ~ ~

Alec whistled to himself as he turned the sign on the door, from open to closed.

He switched off the ceiling lights so that only the ones in the window shone, spreading a pleasant semi-darkness in the room.

Still whistling he picked up one of the damp, newly washed cups and stretched to reach the rag laying by the espresso machine, drying the wetness from the malachite colored item when he heard the small bell hanging on the door jingle.

His gaze shot up and he stared at the blonde woman walking inside, curls cascading down her shoulders of her expensive looking green dress and lips painted a red matching the stiletto heels that clinked against the floor when she walked. Alec remembered her. It was the same blonde woman that he had seen leaving Magnus' flat about a week ago.

"I'm sorry miss, we're closed. I'm going to have to ask you to leave." he gave her a pleasant smile, one he saw her return as she halted to a stop right before the counter. She placed an overly-sized handbag on its surface and rested an elbow next to it, propping her chin on the knuckles of her fist elegantly.

"I know you are but I'm not here for coffee I'm afraid. My name is Camille, Camille Belcourt and I'm actually here because I wanted to speak with you, Alexander."

Alec's eyebrows rose in both surprise and wariness as he looked her over once more, drying another cup now and tilting his head slightly to the side. He had never officially met this woman and yet somehow she knew his name.  

A short 'what about?' escaped him and he tried to relax, his back having gone stiff as a board.

The smile which she gave him was almost sickeningly sweet but Alec didn't dwell  on it too much, shaking it off instead and lowering his gaze while he picked up yet another cup.

"You need to stay away from Magnus."

His head shot up and he stared at her, blinked in surprise before his eyes narrowed into suspicious slits.

"Excuse me?" he all but snarled, anger and confusion lacing his tone. "I honestly don't think that you have anything to say about the ma-"

"Did you honestly think he loved you?" she interrupted him and the words hit him in the chest like a blow and he stared at the pretty blonde leaning on the counter. The dim light from the lights hanging in the arches of the windows made a halo around the woman's head and Alec surveyed her with steely blue eyes, trying to makes his hands stop shaking as she opened her red painted lips to speak again.

"Has he told you about his former lovers? Has he told you about Will? Ragnor? About the others? Has he told you about me?" she paused, looking him over with eyes you just knew didn't miss a single detail. "You look an awful lot like Will. No wonder he wanted you for his boytoy. He always like Will the best."

Once again she paused. This time to examine her perfectly manicured nails. "Where do you think those people are now, huh? Listen sweetheart, and listen good. Magnus Bane don't do love, never has and never will. He'll use you until he tires of you and then he's going to leave you for someone else's bed. The sooner you understand that the better." her smile was angelic, soft and almost pitying. Her eyes though, the green in her eyes like poison and the look she gave him was so calculating and hateful that Alec briefly wondered how any man could be attracted to her at all.

He set the cup he had been drying on the counter and neatly folded the small rag, laid it down next to the cup and stared at Camille. His hands shook and he placed damn flat down on the black smooth surface, leaning down on them to keep them still. It made his face come dangerously close to the woman's.

"I'm sorry, we're closed. Please leave." he was proud of himself, his voice didn't waver or quiver with the anger he felt towards her and the anger he felt towards himself because a part of him had swallowed up every word she had said and that part was so much louder than the part that thought it was complete and utter bullshit.

Camille straightened up, tossing her blonde curls over her shoulder with a delicate flick of her perfectly manicured hand. She grabbed her bag and waved slightly at him, smiling brightly and sickeningly sweet at him again before turning around and heading towards the door. Her heels clinked against the floor with every step and the small bell jingled when the door opened and closed.

The woman had presented him with a lot of questions and Alec needed answers. He would clean the cups again if they ended up with stains but that was for tomorrow. Right now he really needed to talk to Magnus. Before his stupid head got the better of him.

With a sense of urgency he slipped out of the yellow apron, laid it upon the bench and quickly shut off the lights. He flicked on the alarm after having grabbed his jacket, clutching it in one hand as he locked the front door.

Slipping on the jacket he made his way down the street, sneakers creaking at every step as he rushed his way home.

Magnus had never told him about either Will or Ragnor. Granted he had mentioned the name Will. Probably. Once at least. It was familiar and he had heard it not too long ago.

But Camille. He had lied to Alec when asked who Camille was.

_Has he told you about me?_

The young man really hoped his boyfriend wouldn't lie again.

~ ~ ~

Magnus was sitting on the couch, watching America's Next Top Model while painting his toenails in a bizarre color of yellow.

When Alec entered the living room he tore his eyes from the TV, grinning at him "Hi there beautiful."

His grin vanished though as Alec didn't answer.

The designer quickly put the lid back on the polish and got to his feet, a concerned look on his face that turned into one of hurt when Alec backed away from his embrace

"Alec, are you alright?"

Alec just stared at him, hands having turned into fists at his sides "Who is Camille Belcourt?"

He watched as Magnus' eye closed up, how his boyfriend turned his face away and crossed his arms over his chest "Where did you hear that name?"

"Who is she Magnus? Or rather, who was she?" his tone was a little bit more angry than he had wanted it to be but the only time he had seen Magnus like this, so closed up and far away from Alec was when Alec had asked about his boyfriend's parents.

This Camille person was clearly a topic as sensitive as that.

And just like it had hurt that Magnus had been so reluctant to share the information about his parents to him, it fucking _hurt_ that he wouldn't share the information about this woman with him.

"Who is she, Magnus?" he repeated after a few moments of silence, a little louder than before.

The silence from his boyfriend was _deafening._

He wasn't going to tell him.

Someone slitting his throat right now would have been less painful. He just wanted Magnus to talk to him. To open up. Was that too much to ask?

"You said she was someone interested in buying your studio. You _lied_ to me, didn't you?"

Still not a sound from Magnus.

Alec shook now, his whole body vibrating as he swallowed harshly to moisten his rapidly drying throat. Magnus wasn't even denying it. Wasn't even defending himself. His boyfriend had lied straight to his face rather than trust in him. And Alec really couldn't see how this lie had been a necessity.

"Alec, could we just not talk about this right now?"

Magnus sounded so... distant. So cold. So closed off from everything. From Alec. And Alec couldn't breathe.

"Why did you lie? And who is Will? Ragnor? Why the hell can't we talk about Camille or them _right now_?"

As much as he hurt he also felt furious. He didn't know at who, just that he was. He needed air. He needed truth. And he suddenly needed space.

The thing that bothered him the most was that Magnus still wasn't looking at him. Still wasn't answering him. Just standing there, arms crossed and gaze plastered to thin air.

Alec needed air. He shook his head and backed away from the man he loved, maybe a little less at the moment but still loved. His fast feet carried him to the door where he clumsily stepped into his shoes, tore his jacket from the hanger and ran outside.

Maybe not the most mature reaction.

He had also maybe not so secretly hoped that Magnus would have called out his name as he left. That Magnus would have caught him by the wrist and begged him not to go. Apologized for lying and hugging, a now crying, Alec to his chest. Whisper sweet nothings into his ear as he comforted him.

None of that happened.

Soon he found himself outside the door to Jace's apartment. Had run all the way there across the city. HaHHis thumb pressed hard on the buzzer until he heard footsteps on the other side.

Simon opened, took one look at Alec's red eyes and wet cheeks before letting him inside. No questions asked. The sofa was prepared for him by Jace. No questions asked. Wondering looks and quietly exchanged worries sure. But no questions asked.

They went to bed, telling him to wake them up if he needed anything.

He still needed air. But they couldn't give that to him so he didn't disturb them. Just lay there with his eyes staring up into the ceiling and his arms around the extra pillow until his exhausted body made him succumb to the sweet numbness of sleep.

~~~

"I know he's in there Jace, just get out of the way."

Alec hugged the pillow to his chest, staring down at his sock-clad feet. Magnus was at the door. Day three of Alec's self-prescribed exile at Jace and Simon's apartment. The other man had texted him a few times the first day. The second had been filled with unanswered phone calls. Day three seemed to be about face-to-face communication.

"Dude. I have no clue about what happened between you two, alright. Because Alec hasn't said a word since he got here. Not a single word. "

He hadn't? Alec couldn't remember if he had or not.

"So he's obviously upset about something. But whatever the fuck you did, he's not over it enough to talk to you so no, I'm not getting out of the way."

Jace, the most loyal brother you could have. Alec was deeply grateful to him at the moment. Deeply grateful to him about the whole thing. He had even called in Alec sick to work.

"Listen, I'm here to talk to him about 'whatever the fuck I did', okay? So just let me in so I can talk to him!" it was easy to hear Magnus' annoyance. The man had some weird issue with Jace, just like Jace had with him. So it probably wasn't just for Alec that Jace wasn't going to let him in.

He should go to the door though, just to make sure the two of them don't hurt each other. That would mean seeing Magnus' though. On one hand, that was exactly what he wanted. On the other, he'd rather see Izzy have sex with someone.

Needless to say, the 'I want it'-side won and he made his way to the door, laid a hand on Jace's shoulder. That stopped the screaming match that apparently had started between them. Both of them had faces red of fury. Although both seemed to soften when they saw Alec.

"It's okay Jace, I'll talk to him. Thanks."

Jace gave nod, gestured that he would be in the kitchen and then trailed away. Loyal brother.

The blue-eyed man swallowed hard, turned his gaze toward Magnus as he crossed his arms over his chest. His lungs burned and he felt the same need for air again, perhaps even stronger now. Magnus was looking at him at least. He looked ashamed, hurt and tired.

Alec decided quickly that Jace probably didn't need to hear this so he took a step outside the door, Magnus backing as he did, and closed the door after himself.

"What do you want?" he hadn't meant for it to sound so cold, but he was still hurt and still furious.

He saw rather then heard Magnus take a deep breath before the man started talking.

"Ragnor is my ex. Will is too. Will was my first boyfriend ever, the guy I lost my virginity too before he realized that he liked girls better than guys. Me and Ragnor didn't really work out. We liked each other but.. not enough for it to ever get serious. And then I met Camille. She was.. intoxicating" he paused, making sure that Alec was still listening since Magnus had turned his eyes to the ground after he had begun talking. " She was a few years older, had a great sense of fashion and.. You've seen her, there's no way to deny she's gorgeous. She treated me like a valuable jewel at the same time she treated me like a dirty rag. It was a game to her and I thought I loved her. Which, you know, I realized that I didn't. So I dumped her. After that I didn't want love so I just.. slept with any person I though pretty or interesting enough. Casual. Never anything that could lead to anything serious. Until I met you," he paused again, bottom lip quivering and fingers toying with the hem of his utterly ordinary marine colored t-shirt. "When Izzy set me up on that blind date my plan was actually just to shag you and then never talk to you again. But then I saw you and I talked to you and.. At first I liked you because you reminded me of Will. Appearance-wise at least. But as I spent more and more time with you I started to like you for being you. For being Alec. And soon enough I was doodling your name in my sketch books rather than designs like a lovesick puppy and I realized that I had fallen in love with you. " he swallowed nervously and hesitantly stroked Alec's cheek. Smiled when the younger man leaned into the touch.

Magnus was just about to open his mouth again but Alec beat him to it.

"Why couldn't you just have told me that? Why did you lie?" he croaked, cheek still pressed against Magnus' hand which made the skin tingle and burn pleasantly.

"Because I had already decided that Camille, even just her memory, wouldn't be a part of my life anymore so there was no reason to tell you who she was. I'm sorry, I should have told you. I know that. And I didn't tell you about Ragnor and the one-night stands because they were in the past. And Will, I didn't tell you about Will in case it would make you uncomfortable, in case you'd start to believe that you were just a replacement for him. Because you aren't."

Magnus took a step forward, wrapping his free arm around Alec's waist and pulled him flush against him. He let his lips rest in front of the other man's, almost touching but just not. "You are unique Alexander. One of a kind. I will never want anyone on this planet again thanks to you. I will forever love _you_. And I swear I will never keep anything from you again." his voice was almost a whine at the end, a slight desperation to it. "So please, please forgive me." he pleaded, golden-green eyes staring into blue ones.

It didn't take long for Alec to melt, for his frown to disappear as he nodded with a sigh.

"Of course I forgi- mmph"

Alec's lips were quickly caught in a fierce battle with Magnus' lips. The fire knotted inside his belly, climbing higher inside his body and enveloped his lungs. He sure as hell didn't need air anymore. He might need Magnus and a bed though and he was pretty sure that Jace would not lend his and Simon's. Besides, it was probably time for him to thank his brother for letting him stay and then leave the poor couple alone for a while. Magnus seemed to have the same thought when their lips separated.

"How about you tell Jace bye-bye and then you and me make a blanket fort, hmm? You can use my underwear for the flag."

Alec gulped audibly and detangled himself from Magnus, moving inside to get his shoes and his jacket.

"Hey Jace, thank you for everything! I'll come by someday and trade Simon's t-shirt for mine!" he yelled into the apartment, only vaguely hearing Jace yell a respond back but not quite catching what before slipping outside again.

He grabbed Magnus' hand and dragged him down the stairs, the other man chuckling behind him but at least following.

Camille Belcourt could shove her hope where the sun don't shine because Magnus was his. Now and forever it seemed and Alec was not going to complain about that.

In fact, there was not anything Alec wanted more than that.


End file.
